


Meant to be

by Nezulovinghours (Lycoriis)



Series: Stand by me [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Actually that's how they got together, Briefly mentionned Leon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Piers, Raihan being awkward is my biggest jam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriis/pseuds/Nezulovinghours
Summary: The first time Raihan really caught Piers' eyes was when they were walking down the street to grab coffee after a match but a street sign grabbed Raihan instead.Piers chuckled at the memory. Raihan tried so hard to impress him at the time. 'Cute', he thought back then. 'Cute' he thought, as his gaze lowered to his laps, where Raihan was apparently taking the best nap.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Stand by me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710298
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hidamaris_Rhodonite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidamaris_Rhodonite/gifts).



> Hi!! Back at it with the kbnz fluff !  
> This will be longer than my usual domestic fluff scenes. Okay actually it's many little scenes as Piers recall the events leading to their relationship.  
> This is also a gift to my girlfriend as we're celebrating her birthday today and since I actually got her to ship Raihan and Piers, what's better than some kbnz written especially for her ? ~ I love you honey. ♥  
> Anyway, enjoy! The next chapters should be out soon enough.

A skinny hand was brushing through short, messy brown hair, sometimes meeting the warm skin of the sleepy man. He looked in such a peaceful state Piers wondered how Raihan could take ‘his best naps’ on his laps, as thin as he was. No meat to comfortably lie down but Raihan didn’t mind. It was Piers and that was the only thing that mattered.

For a change, they decided to spent a lazy weekend at Raihan’s place. A slow Sunday, as Piers more often than not liked them. They were watching TV when Raihan asked to rest his head on the rocker’s nap. Who was he to say no when his tall boyfriend, known as the dragon-tamer, was this insanely cute ? But the so-called dragon-tamer fell asleep as soon as his head touched Piers’ lap.  
Obstagoon was asleep too, behind the couch, Piers’hair brushing against its fur every time the singer moved his head.  
The weather was perfect ; not too sunny but still warm. Piers closed his eyes.  
They’ve been together for so long it felt they’ve always been dating. Days when they were just ‘colleagues’, even less than that, just mere acquaintances that would never see each other unless required to felt so far away. As if they never happened. Piers jogged his memory a little, trying to find the first time he thought of Raihan as a potential lover and not as ‘that annoying, loud, addicted-to-his-phone too-tall-for-nothing dragon-and-meteo-obsessed guy’.

It happened a few years ago, some weeks before the tournament. Friendly, training matches between the Gym leaders were organized and Piers couldn’t find an excuse to skip this time. Oleana was somehow keeping track of every lie he could come up with.  
Piers and Raihan got together on a break and as Leon and Kabu were fighting, the rocker wouldn’t stop sighing. It was clearly written on his face he’d rather be somewhere else. And the hyperactive Raihan couldn’t bear it. He would be lying if, at that time, he said he wasn’t already a little into Piers.

More than just thinking the rocker was candy for the eye, even though a bit skinny, he was mysterious ad there was something enticing and charming about that. He almost felt unreal and not only because he rarely showed up. If others didn’t care and just thought Piers hated his job but couldn’t quit for a reason, Raihan wanted to know why he disliked it. Why he would try everything to avoid meetings. His most used excuse was ‘nope sorry got a concert that day’ and as soon as Raihan learned Piers was a singer, he kept dreaming of hearing his singing voice. His music was well kept inside Spikemuth’s walls. Even on the internet, he could’nt find a thing until he heard that Piers’ music was ever only sold as CDs at his concerts. Concerts he only did in Spikemuth and its inahitants would rarely go out of their little city.

This was the perfect occasion. There was quite a few matches before Piers’ or Raihan’s turn, enough to get out of the stadium and grab a coffee. But the first step was approaching the Dark type trainer and it was kind of ... Difficult.

Piers was alone in a corner, not caring much about the Pokemons battling in front of him. Raihan slid in the seat next to him. As soon as he did so, a sigh escaped Piers’ lips. 'Of course' he thought.

«Hey there ~»  
«Whaddya want.»  
«Wow, calm down there buddy ! I’m not going to ask whatever intrusive questions I could come up with, like why you’re never coming to meetings...~» replied Raihan, not trying to offend Piers.  
«...»  
«Okay okay, I’d like to know but I’ve seen more than enough times that’s not how you get to talk with the amazing Piers.» Raihan smiled.  
«The amazing- Flattery won’t work either.»  
«And if it’s what I truly think ? I mean, you don’t use Dynamax but managed to be the sixth Gym leader ! You’re amazing and your team is super strong.»  
«... Thanks. You’re pretty strong yourself.» Piers hesitated a little before replying. He wasn’t used to compliments coming from someone else than Team Yell.

Silence soon settled between them. It was awkard but Raihan managed to hear more of Piers’ voice and only that felt like a little achievement. He faked checking the time for their next battle and pocketed his phone.

«So, hum... We got a bit of free time, right ? What about we grab coffee ? There’s a nice café down the street ! We’ll be back before Rose notices.»  
«Hpmf, as if I cared about what Rose says.» A smirk made its way to Piers’ lips as he stood up, his long hair swinging against his fragile frame. An even bigger smile showed up on Raihan’s face. Mission complete ! Of course anything would be better than staying here for Piers who was only waiting to go home.  
Raihan quickly followed and once out of the stadium, he leaded Piers through Wyndon.

The streets were busy, as always in this city. If Piers wasn’t used to it, at least people were to busy to give them attention. Even Raihan, despite all his activity on social medias and how popular he was, was left alone. Sometimes, they caught fans staring at them but it didn’t went past that and whispering their names.  
The difference between the two men was probably funny to watch. Raihan always seemed so confident in himself, relaxed but standing proud at the same time, chest out and a light smile always on his face. Next to him, Piers was gloomy. Slouched down posture, his face was far from smiling... A weird combo.  
But it didn’t stop Raihan from trying to impress Piers. Even if he didn’t know if the singer caught his attention because he was oh so mysterious or because he had already stolen his heart at the time.

«We should take a picture ! I won’t post if you want.» Rotom was out of his pocket as soon as Raihan mentionned the magic word.  
«Why are you even taking so much photos ?» asked Piers, clearly annoyed by the demand.  
«Memories !»  
«Making immortal every defeat against Leon ? You gotta be a little masochistic to do that.» Piers smirked.  
«Hey!! Come on, just one ! To mark the beginning of our friendship !»  
«Friendship ? ...Whatever. You won’t stop until I say yes.»  
«Exac-»  
As Raihan was bragging, he didn’t notice the street sign coming. The loud noise that their encounter made was already hilarious but Piers couldn’t help it and bursted out laughing when he saw Raihan falling on the floor, slowly dying both from pain and embarrassment.

«Ahahaha ! You should see your face !!»

A red mark was not-so-discreetly hinting what just happened and Raihan looked even confused. A few seconds ago, he was all proud, finally able to take a picture with Piers and he was now lying face against the ground. A faint ‘click’ sound could be heard as Rotom took a picture, drawing Raihan’s embarrassment to its paroxysm. «Traitor !!» He yelled.

Piers had a hard time calming down as Raihan slowly stood up, hood now covering his head and a part of his face.

«Are you done making fun of me ?» Raihan pouted.

The rocker just smiled even more as he was trying to not laugh again, cheeks red and eyes almost crying. Seeing some colors that weren’t make-up on his face made Raihan blush as well. ‘Cute.’ they both thought.

That was it. Their first actual memory together. Raihan showing a bit of his goofy side and Piers allowing him to hear what his voice sounded like when laughing. Piers would treasure the memory of his lover's pouting face, cheeks red of embarrassment and something else he didn’t know was love at the time forever.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and for any kudos or comments left !  
> My twitter is still @nezulovinghours, you're welcome to say hi there!! I do need more moots on this-


End file.
